Keep Walking
by gkdlblbld
Summary: Clare Edwards may be the biggest flirt at Degrassi, even with KC Guthrie, her boy toy, on her hip. But when words fail to show how Clare's feeling about her home life, she lets the knife do the talking. Review! Klare, then MAYBE Eclare.
1. Chapter 1

**Eep, my first horrible story! Hahaa, reviews?**

Clare fixed her abnormally short neon pink skirt.

"Randall, you bastard!" she heard from downstairs. There was a loud crash.

"The vase." Clare muttered to herself.

"Helen, don't be melodramatic. This is _your_ bra." Randall said. Clare wiped the tears from her eyeliner-rimmed eyes, running downstairs.

"It's mine, okay? I dropped it on my way to the shower." Clare lied. Helen nodded.

"Well then, I'm sorry, Randall." Helen said, walking to the kitchen. Randall touched Clare's arm.

"Thank you." he whispered. She slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me." she warned daringly, walking to KC's house. His face lit up, as he kissed her cheek.

"You look hot." he complimented. Clare smiled, examining herself. She was wearing a white corset, rimmed with a neon pink zig zag that matched her skirt, paired with stiletto heels.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." Clare purred. KC laughed, drooping his arm around Clare. He moved his hand to the end of her bra, letting his fingers wander.

"So, what's in store for tonight?" KC asked, grinning. Clare thought it over.

"We could go to the ravine again?" Clare suggested.

"Hm...I don't know..." KC trailed, jokingly.

"Bruce is bringing wine coolers." Clare whispered. KC menaced.

"Perfect, then." he said, walking to his car and opening the door for himself. Clare got in as well, grabbing his free hand.

"Can't believe we're in tenth grade." KC said out loud. Clare laughed softly.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss being called 'Minor Niner'." Clare joked. Silence filled the car.

"So how are your parents?" KC asked. Clare sighed.

"Fighting. My dad's cheating." Clare said, chipping her fake nail. KC frowned.

"Again?" Kc asked incredulously. Clare nodded.

"So listen, remember how the last night I went to the Ravine, you couldn't go?" KC asked. Clare thought it over and then nodded.

"I kinda slept with Jenna." KC said softly. Not even so much as a gasp came from Clare. KC looked at her.

"Are you alright?" KC asked. Clare smiled, truthfully.

"I'm just upset I missed the booze. What kind?" Clare asked. KC grinned.

"Guinness." he said, leaning back. Clare snapped her fingers.

"Shit, that's the best kind." Clare mumbled. KC met her glance.

"Wait, so you aren't gonna dump me?" KC asked. Clare thought it over. Sex was nothing they hadn't done, and KC was probably drunk. She shrugged.

"No, on one condition." Clare said, smiling slightly. KC sat up.

"Anything." he said. She turned to face him.

"Okay. Do you think you could get me some weed?" Clare requested. KC nodded.

"I bought it last night, anyway." he said.

"Perfect. And one more thing." Clare said. KC nodded, showing his full attention.

"Come over tomorrow night. My parents will be out." Clare said.

"To do what?" he said.

"Like you don't know." she purred suggestively. He laughed.

"As much as I'd love to sit and flirt with you in my car, we have to get to school." KC pointed out. Clare grunted, stumbling out of the car. She turned to him.

"My next class is that way, see you in Calculus?" KC asked. Clare nodded, pecking him quickly. A hearse drove by, and a boy dressed in black came out of it.

"Um...where is room 413?" the boy asked. Clare rolled her eyes.

"Why do I give a shit?" she asked, snapping her gum. He wrinkled his nose.

"Damn, how much did you drink?" he asked. Clare shrugged.

"Enough to not remember you." Clare muttered. The boy smirked.

"I have an explanation for that. I'm new here, my name is Eli." he said. Clare laughed.

"Nice to meet you, I'm a meth head who laughs at you 'Sobers'. See you around." Clare slurred, walking to class. She stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"What the hell was that?" Clare said to herself.

**Sorry for the bad ending, it didn't work too well. If you think I should continue, say so! Sorry it's short, I'm lazy tonight.**


	2. REVIEWSS, C'MON

**C'mon Now, I have more chapters to post, all you havee to do is...**

**(show me your pancakes)**

**Lol ^**

**REVIIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Heheeee! 6 reviews.**

**Okely dokely.**

**Review some moreee!**

Clare took another swig of her father's beer. He grabbed it from her hands.

"What the hell, Clare?" he hissed. She rolled her eyes and moved a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Dad, please tell me you knew I drink." she said, not caring one bit. He nodded.

"But I needed that for tonight, you bitch!" he screamed, throwing the bottle at her. It deflected off of her arm, shattering to pieces, only to hit the floor. Pain shot through every vein coursing through Clare's body. She grabbed her arm, applying pressure.

"Dad, chill." she said, shaking. He slapped her across the face with the back of his hand.

"Don't talk to me like that." he warned, hitting her with a piece of the broken beer bottle. It scratched her cheek, leaving a pink 2 inch mark across her face. She ran upstairs, in an effort to escape. To no avail, her father followed quickly behind, putting his foot in front of her to trip her, sending her down the wooden stairs. He kicked her stomach.

"How stupid do you think I am? You're just a stupid whore Clare, you aren't anything more. You never will be. You're just a whiny, fat, stupid whore." he accused in between kicks. The door swung open.

"Clare what happened?" Clare looked to answer, but then saw her father's glare.

"Fell down the stairs and hit my face." she croaked. Her mother smoothed her hair.

"So clumsy, our Clare." she said. Her father let out a small laugh. Clare smiled weakly.

"Yeah, real clumsy." she said, running to the bathroom upstairs. She looked up at the mirror, feeling disgusted. She then looked down to her bloody arm, wincing at the sight.

_You're just a whiny, fat, stupid whore._

She shuddered. What if what her dad said was true.

Whiny.

Fat.

Stupid.

She shrugged. Those could all be considered true. She was pretty demanding of her boyfriend, she had gained a bit of weight, and she never applied herself at school.

"He wants skinny? I'll give him skinny." Clare said out loud. She leaned over the toilet, ducking her head.

It didn't feel right.

But most things that Clare Edwards did not feel right.

She wanted to have sex with KC, but the feeling of filthiness never left her system.

She hated the fact that her skirts never succeeded the length of her ass, and her shirts were shorter.

She pressed her index fingers into her mouth, pressing gently. She suddenly felt a whirl of dizziness, and was surprised to see throw up in the toilet. She wiped her mouth and flushed it, satisfied. Something still didn't feel right.

However, there was one thing that could solve her problems, or at least make them go away. It would hurt, no doubt, but it just may be worth it.

A knife.

She'd slit her wrist once before, but got scared because of how much blood she lost. Now that she knew how deep to cut, nothing was stopping her. She took her father's knife, and set it in hydrogen peroxide.

"Screw you, dad." she said, pressing a cut to her wrist. She frowned, not feeling better.

Feeling dirty.

She ran to her shower and turned it on, as hot as it would go, jumping in.

**Awww, I hate writing about thaaat! Sadness. Anywhos, I need reviews, peoooplee!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Poopnozzles, this computer is really slow. Umm, I have a couple questions, but I'll post them at the bottom so you don't forget 'em...WHEN YOU REVIEWWW! I only have like ,11, so I need moreee, peopleee. Not to be pushy. :) But thanks to those who did review, it means soooo much.**

Clare walked fast, but KC kept up with her.

"Clare, what's up with you lately?" KC asked. Clare shook her head, refusing to meet his eyes. He grabbed her arm gently.

"Clare, you can tell me." he said softly. She smiled ever so slightly.

"I'm just stressed about school and stuff." she lied. KC shrugged.

"Whatever. I've got the booze for tonight." KC whispered. Clare shuddered. She was done with drinking.

"Sorry, me and Alli are hanging out, forgot." Clare said. That was a total lie, considering that she and Alli had stopped talking at least three years ago. KC rolled his eyes.

"Jeez Clare, someone oughta smack some sense into you." he teased, laughing. Clare stepped back, horrified. KC came to comfort her.

"You know I was kidding..." KC trailed, cupping her face. She slapped him away.

"Don't touch me." she said, tears coming to her eyes. He stepped back, concerned. A single tear escaped from Clare's eye.

"Clare, what's wrong with you?" KC snapped. Clare laughed obnoxiously.

"So much!" she said sarcastically, throwing her hands in the air. KC frowned.

"That's not funny." KC said softly. Tears flowed freely.

"You know what's less funny?" Clare said, cuffing her shirt, to show her scarred wrist. KC gasped.

"The fact that I have no one to turn to. And I resorted to this." Clare said, pointing to her wrist. KC touched it, making Clare wince. He pulled back.

"You don't trust me?" KC asked, pained. Clare sighed.

"How can I? I can't even tell the difference between you being sober, or boozed up like nobody's god damned business!" Clare screamed. KC shook his head.

"You go ahead and cut yourself. I'm done." he said, walking away. Clare pressed against the locker and slid down, crying. Eli came up to her.

"What happened to you?" he asked. She shook her head, looking up.

"Shit." she said flatly. Eli would've laughed if Clare wasn't crying.

"Is it about your boy toy?" Eli joked. Clare buried her face in her knees.

"You're so funny, Eli, you kill me with your vast humor." Clare mocked. Eli shrugged.

"Vast? Big word there." he said flatly. Clare looked at him.

"Why do you insist on picking on me?" Clare asked harshly.

"Gee, I don't know. Why did you insist on being a bitch to me when I tried to be nice to you? Why do you insist on driving people away? Why do you insist on not trusting other people?" Eli asked. Clare only heard his last question.

"I can't trust people, Elliot." she said.

"Eli." he corrected. She laughed weakly.

"Right." she said, nodding. He smirked.

"Look, whatever it is that you can't tell people, I respect that. But you should tell someone you trust." Eli suggested. Clare glanced at him.

"I don't have anyone." Clare admitted. Eli enclosed her into a hug. Normally she'd pull away from any living thing that dared to even think about hugging her. Or even _touching_ her.

But right now, it was just what she needed.

Somebody.

**Okay, question time. Either PM these to me, or just review them.**

**1.) Would you read an original story of mine? Not Degrassi, but almost similar to it?**

**2.) What is your favorite story of mine? You don't have to go read all of them, but if you've read more than onee. :)**

**3.) Should I continue THIS story? Why/why not?**

**Please answer these, they're important.**

**MUY IMPORTANTE!**

**PORQUE ESTA MI WAFLE PICANTE?**

**^ Why is my waffle spicy?**

**Alright sorry. (blushes)**


End file.
